DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's abstract): The purpose of the Pemphigus Conference will be to bring together scientists working in basic immunological aspects of human autoimmunity and those working in pemphigus research. Presentations on basic research on autoimmunity by leading experts will alternate with presentations on pemphigus research. In the last segment, we will approach the subject of new emerging therapies in human autoimmune diseases and pemphigus. Cross-hybridization of ideas among scientists, report of new developments in the area of human autoimmunity and new therapies will be the aim of this conference. Since pemphigus is a true example of pathological organ-specific autoimmune disease, the Pemphigus Conference will attract scientists and clinicians dedicated to investigate and treat this disease.